


Strip

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, No Smut, Songfic, Sorta Endless Ending(?), Strip Tease, Taylor is an idiot, Top Gun & his Boy Scout, idiocy, light hearted, mild nudity, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake's exhausted.Taylor thinks he has just the thing to help him feel more himself





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sooooo I was gonna wait and post this on my favourite Gorgeous one's birthday the 15th May but I am gonna try and do another one for the actual day <3 (Yes for you, Hadi <3)  
> But - I couldn't wait... I hope everyone enjoys some good ol' doofus fun - and I will HOPEFULLY be back on the 14th for Seans birthday! Yay! ...totally prepared ':)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please lemme know what you think <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Strip.**

 

“Jake?” Taylor called, certain he’d heard his lover returning.  “Jake, are you there?” He called again, moving to the kitchen doorway and drying his hands on a dish cloth, as he frowned and listened intently for a moment. “Hey, Top Gun, don’t you ignore me!” He added, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, before tossing the cloth to the counter and quickly moving back into the kitchen, carefully setting the beef wellington he’d just finished preparing in to the oven and checking the time. He set an alarm on his phone, before shoving the device into his pocket and heading out into the hallway. “Jake?” He called again, walking slowly through the Elysian Lodge, where they were staying while Jake and the rest of their friends worked on building the house they were to share; though they insisted that Taylor weren’t allowed to help, as it was to be a surprise. “Jacob Lucas McKenzie! If you’re expecting _any_ sort of sexual activities after dinner, you better answer me right now!” He threatened, immediately breaking out in a wide grin when he heard a vague sound of disapproval emanating from the direction of the large living room area.

“It physically hurts me to say this... but I ain’t sure I even have it in me tonight, Boy Scout...” Jake groaned quietly, as Taylor rest his hip against the doorway, smiling over at his obviously exhausted lover. Jake was sprawled across a couch, his legs splayed wide as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, blinking slowly at the ceiling. “I’m so tired, I feel like I could sleep here for the rest of my damn life.” He sighed, barely managing to raise his hand and swipe a stray strand of hair from his eyes. “I was hopin’ we could get the foundations finished today, but Captain America went and-“

“Stop blaming Sean for everything you’re unhappy about.” Taylor snickered knowingly, smiling when Jake grumbled at the ceiling but made no further attempt to blame Sean for the slow progress they were making. “C’mon, considering none of the guys have done this sort of thing before, they’re doing amazingly. Just because _you’ve_ been there and done everything already...” He teased, pushing away from the doorway and crossing the room slowly, kneeling on the couch beside his lover and gently carding his fingers through his hair. “Dinner just went in the oven...” He murmured quietly, leaning closer to litter Jake’s brow with affectionate kisses. “So you have about twenty five minutes, if there’s anything you wanna do. Like sleep... Or, maybe...” He hummed leadingly, trailing off as he gently dragged his fingers across Jake’s shoulder.

Jake groaned longingly, barely turning his head to peek at him through one eye. “It is beyond unfair that I think I’m too tired for what I’m _hopin’_ it is that ya suggestin’.” He said with a pout, his voice thick with exhaustion, despite the hungry gaze which he slowly raked over Taylor. “And ya know it ain’t for lack of wantin’, either.” He said, barely twisting his wrist to brush the backs of his knuckles along Taylor’s arm. “Honestly, I’m _that_ tired; I’m tempted to just go to sleep right here and now...” He muttered lowly, his pout twisting into a pained grimace as he tried to push himself up from the couch, only to fail and flop back even further into the cushions.

“You know if you idiots would just let me come and help, you might not be coming back so exhausted all the time.” Taylor said lightly, though his brow was creased with concern as he gently massaged Jake’s shoulders for him. He nuzzled Jake’s jaw affectionately and buried his nose in the crook of his throat, smiling as he continued to knead his shoulders. They remained that way for several minutes, peaceful and content; and Taylor almost thought Jake had fallen asleep as promised, when he finally spoke again.

“Hmm... damn tha’s good, Boy Scout...” He murmured, his voice a thick croak from his weariness. Taylor withdrew his face from Jake’s throat as he moved slightly, turning his head to peek at him with a fond, almost cocky grin. “Besides... if we let ya help, then ya wouldn’t be able to have dinner ready for us when we got back.” He added, causing Taylor’s eyes to narrow as he ceased massaging his shoulders and swatted them instead. “Hey! I thought ya liked cookin’!” Jake laughed, barely managing to duck out of the way as Taylor grabbed a cushion and moved to smack it into his face.

“Shut up! I am not some bored little house husband or... or some sort of... of _maid_ , just waiting around for you guys to all come home!” He hissed, pouting as Jake continued to laugh tiredly, leaning his head on the back of the couch to gaze at him fondly. Taylor tried to maintain his feigned outrage, but found himself snorting and breaking out in a grin as he met Jake’s gaze, a rare softness in his features which made his heart melt. “You know... you’re lucky you’re cute.” He muttered petulantly, scooting along the couch to sit closer to Jake. “Make’s it really hard to stay mad at you.” He added lowly, pretending not to notice Jake’s smug smirk as he leaned in and kissed him lightly.

“Mmm, I’ve been told it’s part of my charm.” Jake mumbled, his hand quickly rising to Taylor’s cheek and preventing him from pulling away. “C’mere-“ he huffed, capturing Taylor’s lips in a surprisingly gentle, but deeper kiss. Taylor’s heart stopped flat in his chest, his breath catching as he forgot everything outside of his lovers touch and kiss. A heartbeat later, both functions resumed with almost alarming ferocity; and Taylor felt himself be consumed once more by his love and desire for the other man. “Mmm... much as I don’t wanna stop; I don’t think I’m up to much else right now, Boy Scout...” Jake murmured as he eased away from Taylor with a final, lingering kiss. “I’m sor-“

“Shut up, Jake.” Taylor scoffed, shaking his head as he eyed his lover with barely concealed worry. The aura of exhaustion which fizzled around Jake was concerning on its own, but the dark shadows beginning to form beneath his eyes were even more worrisome. “Hmm.” He hummed, pursing his lips as he narrowed his eyes, not wanting to drag the topic on any further and risk arguing. “Hey!” He said suddenly, his eyes brightening as a thought occurred to him. “I know what you need... you need, a nice little... distraction. From how tired you are.” He said innocently, leaning forward to kiss Jake’s cheek before bouncing from the couch to the nearby stereo.

“Urgh...” Jake groaned, rolling his head across the back of the couch and turning his eyes to the ceiling. “Please Taylor, no... not with the dancin’ and the singin’ again.” He sighed despondently, already resigned to the event. “I thought ya gave up all this kinda crazy.” He muttered petulantly, spreading his arms across the back of the couch and raising his head to glare at Taylor accusingly.

“Nope... Just stored it up for special occasions! Like _this_...” Taylor hummed happily, smiling as he inserted a cd and selected what music he wanted. He turned back to his lover, walking around behind him and trailing his hand along the couch as the music began to play. “ _It's at times like this_...” He whispered, leaning in close to Jake’s ear from behind him, his breath ghosting across his lovers cheek as he skimmed his lips against the shell of his ear. _“The great heaven knows...”_ He murmured teasingly, slowly moving his head around Jake’s back to his opposite shoulder. “ _That we wish we had not so many clothes...”_ He breathed, smirking as he felt Jake half turn to face him, his interest betrayed by the action. “ _So let's loosen up with a playful tease_...” Taylor hummed quietly, leaning forward briefly to ghost his lips across Jake’s temptingly. “ _Like all lovers did... through the centuries._ ”

Taylor freed himself from Jake, twisting around the couch and half skipping towards the nearest window. “ _We're just following ancient history... If I strip for you, will you strip for me_?” He called, playfully rolling up the hem of his t-shirt and sashaying it from side to side. “ _We're just following ancient history... if I strip for you, will you strip for me_?” He repeated, throwing his arms into the air and slowly peeling his t-shirt over his head. “ _A-ha-ha_!” He rasped, casting Jake a sly glance and winking when he saw he had his lovers rapt attention, despite his previous complaints.

“ _When it gets so hot_ ,” Taylor sang, fanning himself with his hand as he threw his head back coyly. “ _The end of the day_...” He hummed lowly, strutting towards the couch opposite Jake and shuffling along behind it; partially hiding his lower half from view. “ _You may find your clothes getting in the way!_ ” He sang, winking playfully as he tossed his t-shirt at Jake, only for his lover to snatch it from the air one handed, just before it could land on his face. “ _If a pretty dress hides your true desire_...” He continued, rotating his hips and turning his back to Jake, as he slowly dragged his hands down his sides to his ass. “ _Fold it nice and slow, throw it on the fire_!”

Taylor swung his hips around, his arms in the air as he rolled his hips suggestively. “ _We're just following ancient history... If I strip for you, will you strip for me_?” He asked teasingly, gazing at Jake and cocking his head curiously, lowering his eyes beneath his lashes as he saw his lover eye him intently. “ _We're just following ancient history... If I strip for you, will you strip for me?”_ He cheered, rocking his hips back and forth as he trotted past the back of the couch to the far window, half dragging its curtain along its rail behind him. _“A-ha-ha!”_

Taylor turned to glance over his shoulder at Jake, who was watching him avidly, his brow raising in either amusement or challenge as Taylor slowly turned and began to saunter towards him. “ _We don't need to see what the butler saw,”_ he sang teasingly, taking exaggeratedly slow steps as he twisted his hips. “ _Or a mirrored room with a mirrored floor.”_ He said, dragging his hand along the arm of the couch and stood behind it again. “ _All those sneaky looks, gazing down on you_...” He said teasingly, lowering his hands to his hips and feigning a look of scandalized surprise as he turned his back to his lover. “ _Are no substitute for our rendezvous!”_

Taylor smirked over his shoulder as he made a show of lowering his trouser zipper, the sound just loud enough to lay heavy in the air, despite the quiet music. “ _We're just following ancient history... If I strip for you, will you strip for me_?” He rumbled playfully, wiggling his hips in gentle arcs so that they practically rolled down his legs themselves. “ _We're just following ancient history... If I strip for you, will you strip for me?”_ He wondered, throwing his head back as he sauntered gaily around the back of the couch. _“A-ha-ha_!” He cried, winking at Jake as he strut towards him; before firmly planting himself in his lovers lap, straddling him where he sat on the couch.

“ _It's at times like this...”_ He whispered, his dark blue eyes locking with Jake’s cerulean intently. _“The great heaven knows!”_ He murmured, slowly rolling his as over Jake’s lap as he dragged his hands over his lovers chest; before finally circling over his shoulders to grip the back of the couch. “ _That we wish we had... not so many clothes_.” He teased, his lips almost ghosting across Jake’s, until he pulled back with a grin. “ _So let's loosen up... with a playful tease_.” He murmured, his breath catching and arousal swirling within him at the dark fire he caught in Jake’s tired but intense gaze. “ _Like all lovers did... through the centuries.”_ He whispered, his body arching with pleasure as Jake’s hands finally settled on his ass, encouraging him to roll his hips over him once again.

“ _If you think it's cheap or a bit risqué...”_ Taylor hummed, grinning mischievously as Jake’s hands slid slowly higher over his underwear. “ _Please don't say a word... I'll just slip away_!” He sang, launching himself backwards abruptly and barely keeping from laughing at the look of shock on his lovers face. _“I am not a man who believes in lies_!” He said haughtily, feigning a pout as he skipped backwards around the far couch. “ _Like an octopus with big x-ray eyes!”_

 _“Don't freeze up girl!”_ Taylor cried, turning to the window and running his hands up through his hair, as he swayed his hips energetically. “ _You're looking quite a sight!”_ He sang, looking over his shoulder coyly and waving his brows at his lover suggestively. “ _Be generous!”_ He demanded, turning and teasingly stepping up to the back of the couch opposite Jake, a devilish grin curling his lips as he slowly slid his hands over himself to his waist. _“I want it all tonight...”_ He muttered, nodding at Jake’s raising brows, as he slowly rolled his boxers waistband over his hips. “ _Ooh! Ooh_!”

“ _We're just following ancient history_!” Taylor cried, dropping himself low behind the couch and quickly lowering his underwear to his feet. _“If I strip for you, will you strip for me?”_ He asked as he slowly rose again, a playful roll to his hips as he looked over at Jake, smirking at the suspicious narrowing of his eyes. “ _We're just following ancient history!”_ He continued, turning and deliberately shaking his ass in a wild dancing motion, as he left his underwear on the floor behind him. _“If I strip for you, will you strip for me?_ ” He asked, raising his hands as far as his shoulders and shuffling to the beat of the music.

“ _Don't freeze up girl!”_ He cried, closing his eyes for a moment as he allowed himself to move to the sound of the music; wiggling his hips enthusiastically. _“You're looking quite a sight!_ ” He sang, weaving back and forth on the spot, as he felt a crescendo of joy build in his chest. “ _Be generous!”_ He pleaded, rolling his hips in a small figure eight, as he opened his eyes and turned towards Jake. “ _I want it all tonight... all-oof!”_

Taylor laughed, his breath knocked from him as Jake leapt over the back of the obstructing couch, his arms encircling him and holding him close as they collided and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. “I wondered how long it would take you.” He cackled amid his giggles, gazing up at Jake’s smirk knowingly and curling his arms around his lovers shoulders.

“What can I say, Boy Scout?” Jake snorted, rolling his eyes as Taylor bit his jaw with playful affection. “Ya got this natural talent at wakin’ me up.” He teased, gazing down at Taylor fondly. “Hmm...” He hummed, his eyes drifting to follow his fingers, as he dragged them slowly over Taylors side and up across his collarbone. “The only question now is...” He wondered, pausing as he raised his amused gaze again slowly. Taylors heart raced, his eyes lit by desire, amusement and love as he watched Jake lean in towards him at an agonizingly slow pace.

“ _Oh my god_!”  The loud cry of outrage startled Taylor from his daze, causing him to blink rapidly as he tipped his head back on the floor to peer upside down at the doorway. “Do you two have to defile _every_ room you go in? This is a _communal_ room, dude!” Diego grimaced, averting his eyes as Taylor blushed and bit his lip to contain the huge grin which spread across his face.

“Um... this uh,” he began, pausing when he was overcome by a burst of giggles. “This isn’t what it looks like.” He promised, clearing his throat as he shifted beneath Jake, a hot flush rushing through him at the press of his lovers arousal against his hip.

“Yeah, it is.” Jake countered, smirking when Taylor snickered and swatted his arm playfully, barely glancing at him before he looked back at his friend apologetically. “’S _exactly_ what it looks like.” Jake added, glancing around briefly, before snagging the throw from the back of the couch and draping it over himself and Taylor. “Now, if ya don’t mind, Short Stuff...” He said leadingly, just as Taylor’s alarm began to beep on his phone; somewhere amid his discarded clothes.

Taylor laughed as Jake began to leave teasing kisses across his shoulder, peeking up at Diego, who stood with his hands half covering his eyes. “Save the wellington!”  He pleaded, before disappearing beneath the throw with Jake. He laughed as his lover tickled him with scratchy kisses, squirming playfully and imagining the not too distant future, when he and Jake would be continue to do such ridiculous things as impromptu stripping and lap dancing, in the privacy of their own home.

 

 

 


End file.
